An Unexpected Visitor
by Lithiniel
Summary: AU -- A girl comes from outer space, claiming to be from a planet called New Vegeta, seeking help from the Z fighters. --COMPLETED--


The young female walked silently between rows of waiting spacecraft. Most   
were small transports, intended for only one or two passengers. A few were   
large spaceliners, and nearly all of those belonged to species visiting from   
offworld. She crouched low as she heard someone nearing, her black,   
form-fitting uniform allowing her to blend into the shadows. The tip of her   
tail twitched impatiently, and she immediately curled it around her waist.   
A voice echoed through the hangar.  
  
"Ryuuko! I know you're in here! I can smell you."  
  
She recognized the voice and growled softly. Growing up, he had been her   
friend and her favorite sparring partner. Now, however, his allegiance   
belonged to the current regime: a contingent of outlaw aliens that had found   
New Vegeta a convenient place to make their home. Their ascent to power was   
slow, but now it was total. There weren't very many who were completely   
loyal to them, and those who were kept it a secret. No one knew who to   
trust. Without being able to organize themselves into a marginally cohesive   
group, the Saiyans would never regain their freedom. Ryuuko was going to   
change that.  
  
"Come on, Ryuuko. Give yourself up, and I won't hurt you -- much."  
  
Another voice joined the first.  
  
"Hurry it up, Yuroki. I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry, Senna," Yuroki shot back. "Perhaps you'd like to do   
the job yourself."  
  
"Hey, no way. The boss told you to do it. I'm just supposed to monitor   
the situation."  
  
Yuroki mumbled something Ryuuko couldn't quite hear, though she guessed   
what the gist was. She ducked behind the landing gear of another ship as   
they passed, watching carefully. Yuroki was a tall male Saiyan with black   
hair and a quick temper. He sniffed the air tentatively as they walked by,   
and paused. Senna, a grossly overweight alien with greyish-purple skin and   
black eyes that rose on stalks above his head, stopped too. He glanced   
questioningly at the Saiyan, who nodded. Deciding to take the fight on her   
own terms, Ryuuko stepped out of the shadows and stood there defiantly. She   
ignored the way Yuroki's eyes traveled over her body appreciatively before   
he dropped into a fighting stance. Senna stepped back, grinning, eager to   
watch the fight.  
  
"Two against one, is it, Yuroki? I always knew you were a coward," she   
said, voice full of derision.  
  
The male Saiyan smirked and scratched at his goatee, giving the appearance   
of being totally relaxed. Ryuuko knew better. She had bested him in   
numerous sparring matches when they were younger, and she was an even better   
fighter now. With a low growl, she launched herself at him, bowling him   
over and taking him to the floor. He grinned and swung a right hook at her   
face. She rolled off of him, taking only a glancing blow.  
  
Yuroki got to his feet and, clenching his fists at his sides, began to   
power up, straining with the effort. Ryuuko watched, unimpressed. She   
didn't need a scouter like the one he wore to tell her that his fighting   
power was still lower than her own. He stopped and looked at her, something   
peculiar in his grin.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, sweetie."  
  
Ryuuko shrugged and attacked him again, her fist crashing into his jaw a   
split second before a powerful kick caught him in the midsection. He backed   
up, doubled over, momentarily winded. Catching his breath, he leapt back   
into the fray. The fight continued, Ryuuko dominating, until he backed off   
again. And again, he started to power up. She watched, willing to let him   
finish. It had been quite some time since she'd had a real challenge. She   
felt his power level rising, nearly equal to her own, then exceeding it.   
Still, the thought of failure never crossed her mind. Her own mission was   
too important. Failure was not an option.  
  
An energy blast caught her and sent her skidding across the hangar floor.   
Grinning madly, Yuroki followed it up with several more, pelting her with   
balls of energy until she disappeared in the light and smoke. Then he   
stopped and waited for the haze to clear.  
  
Ryuuko stood, clothing torn and smoking, her skin and hair singed slightly.   
She was breathing heavily. Yuroki smirked.  
  
"Ready to give up now? I can promise you a swift and honorable death."  
  
"You wouldn't know honor if it walked up and bit you on the ass," she   
growled. "There is no honor in giving up."  
  
"Have it your way, baby."  
  
With that, he fired another volley of energy attacks at her. Ryuuko,   
however, moved out of the way so fast, it appeared that she had vanished.   
She reappeared behind him and brought both hands down in a double axehandle   
on his back. He staggered slightly, then turned to face her. His hand shot   
out and grabbed her tail, which had come unfurled in the fight. Her eyes   
widened and she winced as he yanked hard. A triumphant look on his face,   
Yuroki pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Ryuuko, even if it is your last," he   
whispered. "Honor will never prevail over absolute power. I've got you by   
the tail, and now I can do whatever I wish."  
  
He paused, his eyes lingering where her clothing had torn, letting his   
words sink in. The young woman growled savagely and pried at his hands,   
succeeding only in making him tighten his grip. Senna rolled his eyes.  
  
"Enough! If I wanted drama, I'd watch daytime television. Let's get this   
over with," he said, pulling a laser pistol from the holster at his hip.  
  
Yuroki glared at the portly alien, but stepped back, still clinging to   
Ryuuko's tail. Senna took aim, his fat finger resting lightly on the   
trigger. Steeling herself for the inevitable, Ryuuko felt her power level   
rise in response, climbing steadily higher. Yuroki's scouter beeped as it   
ticked off numbers. Even Senna paused, glancing through his own scouter as   
it registered her power. Just as Senna pulled the trigger, Ryuuko wrenched   
her tail free and dove out of the way. The laser blasted a smoking hole in   
the floor. Ryuuko took to the air and rained down ki shots on the two of   
them.  
  
Senna, nowhere near as resilient a Saiyan, took cover behind the hull of   
one of the smaller ships, ducking out again to fire at random. Yuroki, on   
the other hand, followed her into the air and hurled his own attack at her.   
For several long moments, the fighting was a confusion of laser bolts and ki   
balls flying through the hangar. Then, a stray shot caught Ryuuko's   
shoulder as one of Yuroki's ki blasts hit her in the midsection. She went   
down, hitting the hangar floor hard enough to crack it.  
  
Standing shakily, blood trickling from a split lip, Ryuuko glared at her   
opponents. Her anger rose, not just at them for hindering her, but at the   
aliens who had taken over New Vegeta and caused her people to turn against   
each other. A bright aura started to flicker around her, tinged with gold.   
Her hair rose, defying gravity, and for a brief moment, turned a   
golden-blonde in color. Her power level jumped dramatically. Senna and   
Yuroki stared at her, eyes wide.  
  
"Impossible," Yuroki hissed.  
  
But Ryuuko wasn't finished. With a primal yell, she hurled a massive ki   
blast at the two of them. The golden light burst over them, knocking them   
clear back into the wall, and through it, taking a chunk of wall with them.   
Shocked, Ryuuko paused, leaning against a ship and breathing heavily. She   
looked speculatively at her hands, wondering at the power she felt,   
frustrated that it had been so brief. She had tried to hold it, but it   
exploded from her. It was all she could do to direct it in an attack at her   
opponents. Still shaking, she climbed aboard the nearest single-passenger   
transport, and engaged the engines.  
  
  
Yuroki got to his feet first, dusting himself off, and glanced disgustedly   
at the fat alien, who was still lying on the ground. Senna roused himself a   
moment later and stood unsteadily.  
  
"I thought you said you could handle her," he said, his tone accusing.  
  
The Saiyan grabbed the alien by the front of his uniform and pulled him   
close until they were nose-to-nose.  
  
"I could have handled her," he growled, "if you hadn't interfered. You   
caused me to fail."  
  
"Hmph. If you weren't such a lousy fighter--"  
  
Yuroki drove his fist into the fat alien's face. He wasn't going to take   
that from a creature who could consume twice his own body weight in food and   
never manage to get off his lazy ass to do anything but whine. If his greed   
hadn't long ago won out over his pride, he'd be in the boat Ryuuko was in   
now, and he knew it. But that didn't mean he had to let these aliens insult   
him. Senna lay on the ground, unconscious once again. Yuroki looked up to   
the night sky, momentarily cursing the lack of a moon orbiting this planet,   
and made a solemn vow.  
  
I will have you, Ryuuko. I will not rest, will not return here, until I   
have your head as a trophy.  
  
  
The tiny pod sailed through space. Ryuuko tried to make herself as   
comfortable as possible in the cramped cockpit. She gazed out at the stars   
thoughtfully, reflecting on the day's events and her immediate plans. It   
all seemed so silly, now that she was alone in space, and already thousands   
of light-years from home. How could she hope to change things? She was   
only one saiyan, and still very young, though technically an adult.   
Moreover, she was trying to do the near-impossible, questing to find the one   
being in the entire universe who might be able to help, who would even care   
what had become of her people. It was rumored that he might be dead, but   
she had it on good authority that the last Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta,   
had been seen on a little backwater planet called Earth. It was as good a   
place to start as any. Still, to Ryuuko, it felt more like running away   
just now, than any movement in a positive direction.  
  
Shortly thereafter, Ryuuko fell asleep. She had set a course for the ship   
to follow, and she had little else to do for the next several days. The   
proximity alert would wake her, when the time came. For now, she simply let   
herself slip into troubled dreams.  
  
  
A loud, irritating buzzer kept going off repeatedly, waking the young   
saiyan woman. She slapped a button on the dashboard and peered out the   
viewport. A green and blue planet loomed ahead. Ryuuko had slept on and   
off during the trip here. Now she was alert and ready for anything. She   
fired the landing rockets, letting the tiny pod's guidance systems take her   
into the atmosphere as she slowed the ship. Before long, the ship's landing   
gear touched down in a field of tall grass. Ryuuko stepped out almost   
immediately and stretched, relieved to finally be out of the little ship.  
  
After taking a moment to adjust to her new surroundings, and a slightly   
less dense gravity, Ryuuko pulled out a scouter and slipped it over her   
head. Turning it on, she glanced around, looking for any unusual power   
readings, though what would be unusual for Earthlings, she wasn't sure. She   
had heard they were weak, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.  
  
At last, somewhere west of where she was, she picked up a very distinctive   
power reading. It was high, even by her standards, but distant. She   
decided to start walking.  
  
An hour or so later, she found herself in a bustling city. Cars raced   
along roadways while people crowded the sidewalks. Some, like Ryuuko, were   
in a hurry and had somewhere to be. She followed their example and started   
to elbow people out of the way as they gathered around window displays in   
various shops. This drew a lot of attention to her, as most of the people   
she nudged gently went flying across the street. She kept checking her   
scouter at regular intervals to make sure she was headed in the right   
direction. The power level she had picked up before was still there,   
closer, and surrounded by other fairly high readings.  
  
The Saiyan woman found her way blocked by a number of humans in dark   
uniforms, carrying clear plastic shields. The crowds of pedestrians   
retreated to a safe distance to watch. Ryuuko eyed them with amusement.   
One of the uniformed men ordered her to halt, and she advanced instead.   
They fell back slightly as a group with every step she took. She grinned at   
their repeated orders to stop, until one of them lobbed a smoking cannister   
at her. It hit the ground and spewed a thick, noxious cloud that burned her   
eyes and nose, and made her cough. Quick as lightning, she darted forward   
and grabbed the man who had thrown the cannister by the front of his kevlar   
vest. With a low growl, she threw him with all her strength, sending him   
sailing behind her, across the road, where he crashed through a plate glass   
window.  
  
The uniformed men backed off slightly and pulled their weapons, aiming them   
at her. Ignoring their threats to shoot if she didn't cease and desist, she   
fired a mild blast of energy at them, knocking several of them off their   
feet and injuring two or three people. Snatching the riot shield away from   
the nearest man, she lifted him up with one hand, preparing to strike him   
with the other.  
  
Suddenly, her scouter gave a series of shrill, frantic beeps, flashing an   
unreasonably high number across the eyepiece. Quickly, she removed it and   
tossed it aside as it exploded, sending bits of plastic and metal   
everywhere. She turned to find herself face-to-face with a young man with   
lavender hair. His arms were crossed and he gazed at her hard, in an   
instant taking in her light brown hair and eyes, as well as the tail curled   
around her waist.  
  
"Put him down!" the youth ordered.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Ryuuko said. "This is none of your concern."  
  
The young man rushed toward her, moving so fast he appeared to vanish, then   
to reappear right beside her. A fast strike to her wrist loosened her grip   
on the policeman, who fell to the ground and scrambled out of the way. She   
glared.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What business is it of yours, Earthling?" she retorted.  
  
"When you're threatening my world, it's plenty of my business," he replied   
calmly.  
  
"I'm not threatening your pathetic planet. It's hardly worth the time.   
But if you must know," she added, "I'm looking for Prince Vegeta."  
  
The youth's eyes widened slightly, his surprise registering for only a   
moment.  
  
"What do you want with my father?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"I have come seeking his help."  
  
"My father isn't given to helping strangers. If you've no interest in this   
planet, then go home. You're wasting my time. And yours."  
  
"I will not leave. I'll tear this place apart if I have to."  
  
With that, Ryuuko charged a ball of energy in one hand and held it aloft,   
ready to throw it. The young man formed his own and gazed at her   
challengingly.  
  
"Tell you what. If you can beat me, I'll take you to him."  
  
At that, Ryuuko and the lavender-haired man both released their attacks   
simultaneously. His energy ball overpowered hers easily, and she only   
barely managed to get out of the way. The combined attacks smashed   
harmlessly into the ground, leaving a large, smoking crater where she had   
been standing. Ryuuko smirked and rushed at the youth, leading with her   
right hand. He dodged effortlessly and caught her fist. She blinked,   
mildly surprised.  
  
Pulling herself from his grip, Ryuuko glared and swung at the youth again.   
Again he blocked, this time countering with a punch of his own. They went   
back and forth like that for a time, each punching and kicking, only to be   
blocked by the other. But while both of them had trained incessantly from   
almost the day they were born, the youth was slightly older than Ryuuko, and   
had been trained personally by his father. The young man with the lavender   
hair was gradually gaining the upper hand.  
  
Their battle took them into the air, moving steadily further from the small   
town. They peppered each other with ki shots, but Ryuuko definitely came   
off worst. For the second time in less than a week, she found herself   
facing an opponent who was far stronger than she was. She felt a positive   
sense of deja-vu as she floated there, hundreds of feet from the ground, her   
clothing ripped and burnt. The fact that this man, who claimed to be the   
son of the Saiyan Prince, had no intention to actually kill her didn't help   
much.  
  
Ryuuko was reminded suddenly, and very forcefully, of her home planet, a   
last refuge after Frieza had destroyed Vegeta-sei. She was reminded of her   
people, once renowned the universe over as great warriors, now living on the   
verge of starvation, all but enslaved to a motley collection of outlaw   
aliens too powerful for the depleted population of Saiyans to fight   
successfully. She felt first sorrow, then anger, at this turn of events.   
With a savage growl, she launched herself at the youth who stood in her way,   
her power level jumping dramatically.  
  
Even the young man was momentarily taken by surprise, but he raised his own   
power level to match hers. It was almost entirely unthinkable that she   
could beat him. She was already fatigued, he could tell. This increase in   
power wouldn't help her now. He launched himself at her, no longer waiting   
for her attack. Ryuuko defended herself impressively, but after a few ki   
blasts, she hit the ground and lay still, half-covered with dirt. She tried   
to get up once, but slumped back to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The youth shook his head and turned to leave, but something stopped him.   
He glanced back at the young woman, thinking. She had evidently gone to a   
lot of trouble to get here, and it might be best to hear what she had to   
say. She seemed like she was in a lot of trouble, and it wasn't in his   
nature to leave her stranded if she was. So, against his better judgement,   
he scooped the unconscious Saiyan up in his arms and took to the air, flying   
back to Capsule Corp at a leisurely pace.  
  
  
Wiping a dish dry, Bulma emerged from the kitchen in her spacious apartment   
high in the upper levels of the Capsule Corp building, looking at her son   
and his odd burden curiously.  
  
"Trunks, what's going on?" she queried, eyeing the woman in his arms   
suspiciously.  
  
"Long story, Mom. Where's Dad?"  
  
"Where else? He's out back, training."  
  
"We'll wait, then," he said, fishing a sensu bean out of his pocket. He   
knew his father's temper, and didn't dare interupt him while he was   
training.  
  
"Who's that, Trunks?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"A Saiyan, by the looks of her," he replied calmly, slipping the small bean   
into the young woman's mouth.  
  
The Saiyan woman swallowed the bean, and roused almost instantaneously with   
a groan. She blinked in surprise, finding herself inside what she assumed   
to be an Earth dwelling. Trunks had eased her onto the sofa, and she sat   
up, looking around curiously. Spotting the lavender-haired youth, she stood   
abruptly.  
  
"Where am I? What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Calm down," Trunks said. "I've brought you home to meet my father."  
  
Ryuuko frowned, puzzled. "But you--"  
  
"I know," the young man interrupted, glancing briefly at his mother. He   
didn't want her to know he'd been fighting. She tended to worry about him   
unnecessarily. "But, I figured if you were this determined, the least we   
could do was hear you out. So for now, make yourself at home."  
  
"I'll set another place for dinner, then," Bulma sighed, unsatisfied with   
her son's lack of explanation regarding what had happened. With that, she   
disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
Ryuuko sat back down, looking distinctly uncomfortable. This was an   
awkward situation for her. Saiyans were not known for their hospitality,   
and this put her on her guard. It wasn't long before people started   
filtering in, drawn by the smell of Bulma's cooking. First among them was   
Krillin. He took one look at the Saiyan girl, and, remembering other   
Saiyans who weren't either Goku or Vegeta, proceeded right into the kitchen   
on the pretense of lending Trunks' mother a hand.  
  
Yamcha followed not long after, and seated himself in front of the   
television. Master Roshi did likewise. Gohan and Goku arrived shortly,   
and, being assured that the young woman wasn't at all interested in the   
destruction of the Earth, Goku took an almost fatherly interest in her.   
Ryuuko, still unsure what to think of all this, answered him succinctly when   
he asked a direct question, but maintained a distant and gruff attitude. By   
evening, when dinner was ready, everyone but Vegeta had straggled in.   
Ryuuko was starting to regard this whole thing as a waste of her time, and   
made no effort to hide this opinion.  
  
"Come, dear," Bulma said, being as nice as she possibly could, despite the   
girl's typical Saiyan rudeness. "Sit down, have dinner, and then you can   
speak with Vegeta. Which reminds me.... Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Go find your father and tell him supper is ready. I'm sure he'll be   
hungry by now."  
  
Reluctantly, Trunks got up from his place at the long table and left the   
room. He returned several moments later, Vegeta right behind him, his   
expression as unreadable as ever. He took in the presence of the Saiyan   
girl, and was very surprised, but he pretended to take no notice whatsoever   
as he seated himself. Dinner was a confused and noisy affair. Dishes were   
passed hand to hand, people chatted animatedly. Ryuuko found her plate   
piled with several tempting and savory-smelling things, and was reminded of   
how hungry she was. Except for that weird bean, she hadn't eaten in about 3   
or 4 days. Following the examples of the other Saiyans at the table, she   
picked up her chopsticks and started shoveling food into her mouth at top   
speed.  
  
By the time she had polished off her third plateful of food, Ryuuko was   
feeling full and considerably more relaxed. She pushed her chair back from   
the table slightly and listened to the conversations going on around her.   
The young woman wondered if any of her ancestors had been anywhere near this   
gregarious. They had been warriors, but there also must have been a time,   
long ago, when they had been carefree. A time before their servitude to   
Frieza and his subsequent destruction of their planet. If only more of   
them had listened to Bardock. If only someone had been able to stop Frieza   
before he'd destroyed them all. Pushing aside her brief melancholy, Ryuuko   
noticed that everyone else seemed to be done now. Trunks whispered   
something to Vegeta, who rose from the table and beckoned to her before   
leaving the room. Ryuuko followed, her heart pounding. Now was her chance.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the living room, in an armchair that matched the   
sofa. Even in these surroundings, he looked regal and imposing. Ryuuko   
knelt before him and bowed her head. The Saiyan Prince nodded approvingly.   
There was a lot he wanted to ask her, but now was not the time. She had   
requested an audience with him, and he had granted it. He would find out   
only what she wanted, and if she stuck around long enough, he could persuade   
her to reveal more about herself and her past. Perhaps the information   
would prove useful.  
  
"You may rise," he told her. Slowly, she stood, but she didn't meet his   
eye. It would have been disrespectful, a challenge.  
  
"Thank you, my Prince," she replied solemnly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice stern and commanding.  
  
"I am Ryuuko, of the planet New Vegeta, my Prince."  
  
The Saiyan Prince cocked an eyebrow. "New Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Sire. You see, when that piece of excrement, Frieza, destroyed   
Vegeta-sei, there were, in fact, a few survivors. Some were off-planet, and   
lucky enough to escape detection by Frieza's forces. Others had listened to   
Bardock, and left the planet. They established a colony on a new world, far   
from Frieza's territory."  
  
"I see. And you came here to tell me that?" his voice conveyed skepticism,   
but his attention was rapt upon her every word.  
  
"No, my Prince. I have come seeking your help."  
  
"Then you're wasting your time. I help no one, unless there's something   
that makes it worth my while."  
  
"Sire, forgive my impertinence, but my people-- our people-- need a leader.   
A strong, powerful leader."  
  
"Our people are warriors, Ryuuko. They can fend for themselves very well."  
  
"Ordinarily, my Prince, I would agree," she said, feeling impatient. "But   
under the circumstances, we need someone to unite us."  
  
She went on to tell Vegeta about the aliens that had taken over their   
colony, at which, Vegeta snorted derisively.  
  
"If they're that weak, they deserve what they get," he told her.  
  
"No! You don't understand. We are the last of our people. The Saiyans   
were once a great race, and now our numbers are reduced to a handful. I   
came here seeking you, the Prince of all Saiyans, only to find that you have   
become little better than these....humans! Where is your pride?"  
  
Vegeta got to his feet, glaring at her. "You speak out of turn! I should   
destroy you here and now!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku came running in. "You're not going to believe this!   
There's another ship, and it's on its way here!"  
  
"What?" His attention was focused now on Goku, a man he considered both a   
rival and, secretly, a friend.  
  
Ryuuko's eyes grew wide as she sensed the approaching ship, and the entity   
within.  
  
"Yuroki," she whispered.  
  
They both looked at her. Vegeta was still angry at her accusations. Goku   
relaxed momentarily.  
  
"Friend of yours?" he asked.  
  
"Once," she replied bitterly. "But he has forgotten his noble heritage."  
  
Goku glanced at Vegeta, puzzled. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and shook   
his head.  
  
"Let's go check it out," he said, choosing to ignore the girl for now.  
  
Goku nodded and followed him out. Ryuuko stood there for a moment, angry   
at being treated this way, then took off after them. She arrived just as   
the craft was setting down in the yard outside the Capsule Corp building.   
The hatch hissed open, and a tall, male Saiyan stepped out, dressed in the   
armor of a low-level warrior. Wind tugged at his spiky black hair, and he   
stroked his goatee thoughtfully as he surveyed the three arrayed before him.  
  
"So, Ryuuko," he said with a smirk, "you thought you could hide from me.   
And you sought protection from humans? Silly girl."  
  
He advanced on her. Goku fired a short ki blast, which hit the ground at   
the Saiyan's feet.  
  
"Listen, friend, I don't know who you are, but this young lady is a guest   
here. Why don't we try to work this out peacefully?"  
  
"Better yet," Vegeta interjected, "why don't you just go back home? If   
anyone's going to teach this girl a lesson, it'll be me."  
  
The Saiyan looked at them both skeptically, then burst out laughing. His   
laugh was cut short, however, as his scouter started going crazy. With a   
thought, Goku and Vegeta had powered up, causing the scouter to go haywire   
and short-circuit. Yuroki cast it away as it exploded. He eyed the two   
warily, considering. Was it possible these two men were also Saiyans? If   
so, why were they here, on Earth, instead of New Vegeta where they belonged?   
He glanced at Ryuuko, who was looking rather bored with the proceedings.  
  
"You two have got to be joking," he sneered. "Just hand over the girl, and   
stop wasting my time."  
  
Goku settled into a fighting stance, but didn't attack. There was no   
reason to. His power level far superceded this Saiyan's. He waited to see   
what the other would do. Without a word, Vegeta leaned against a nearby   
tree and simply watched from the corner of one eye. The Saiyan wasted no   
time, flying at Goku with a flurry of punches. Goku deflected them easily,   
then caught his opponent's hands.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," he said calmly.  
  
"Why? Are you some kind of coward?"  
  
"No," Goku replied, releasing his hands. "You're just not quite a   
challenge for me."  
  
Yuroki glared and attacked again, this time sending a massive wave of ki   
energy at Goku. Goku, however, simply stood there and let it wash over him,   
completely unaffected.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't too bad. But try this."  
  
With that, Goku released a controlled wave of energy, which knocked his   
opponent flat. Yuroki got back to his feet, looking stunned. But he was   
determined. He took to the air and peppered Goku with small ki shots. Goku   
caught two and lobbed them back, pushing the Saiyan higher into the air.   
Growling, Yuroki tried again, powering up before he sent another wave at   
Goku. Goku was caught by surprise this time, and he slid back several   
paces.  
  
Yuroki smirked and fired off another volley of ki shots, driving Goku back   
a little more. Goku was no longer amused, however, and opted to end the   
fight decisively. He cupped his hands at his right hip and settled into a   
crouch.  
  
"Ka....me....ha....me....HA!!!!"  
  
Goku thrust his hands forward, sending a powerful wave of energy at Yuroki.   
Unprepared and unable to defend against the attack, Yuroki went hurtling   
through the air, crashing to the ground several meters away. Ryuuko watched   
the entire thing with a look of stunned disbelief. How could anyone be that   
powerful? This Kakarot's fighting prowess far outstripped that of the   
lavender-haired youth, Trunks, and he had defeated her almost effortlessly.   
Ryuuko decided one thing right then: she had to become that strong, if not   
stronger. Then, even if she couldn't convince Vegeta to help her, she would   
be able to go home and stand at least a fighting chance against the aliens   
who had taken her world.  
  
"You've impressed our....guest, Kakarot," Vegeta commented mildly.   
"Perhaps now she'll bother you and leave me alone."  
  
As Vegeta stalked away, wrapped up in his own thoughts, Goku turned to   
Ryuuko.  
  
"So who was that guy?" he asked, plainly a lot more interested in her   
plight than Vegeta seemed to be.  
  
She shrugged. "An old friend. Or he used to be."  
  
"You mentioned that. You wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  
So once again, Ryuuko launched into the tale of her people, and of the   
alien conquerors who had come to New Vegeta. When she finished, Goku was   
frowning, evidently thinking about something very hard.  
  
"Well, I could have told you not to expect help from Vegeta," he said   
thoughtfully. "Although, if you give him a chance, he's not that bad. Just   
stubborn. Seems to be a common trait among us Saiyans."  
  
He grinned. Ryuuko smiled tentatively, her first real smile in years.  
  
"If he won't help me, then will you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Well..." Goku rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Chi-Chi   
won't like it, but it sounds like you really need it. But I don't think   
you're ready just yet."  
  
"Ready for what?" She frowned.  
  
"To go back. Even if I go with you, and we can manage to do something   
about your problem, who's to say it won't happen again?"  
  
"I find it very hard to believe there are that many races out there more   
powerful than Saiyans," she scoffed.  
  
"You'd be surprised, Ryuuko. Why don't you spend the night here, and we'll   
talk about it in the morning."  
  
Left with little other choice, Ryuuko nodded and followed him inside. In   
the distance, Yuroki watched, scowling. He wasn't hurt, not really, but his   
pride was. He was here to get Ryuuko, and that was just what he planned to   
do. And if it gave him the opportunity to get back at that warrior, whoever   
he was, so much the better.  
  
  
Ryuuko awoke early the next morning, noise from outside penetrating her   
sleep. She went out to find Kakarot, Gohan, and Goten already training.   
Vegeta and Trunks were elsewhere, each training alone, but were nowhere to   
be seen. Spotting Ryuuko, Goku grinned and waved her over. Before they   
really started, Goku explained, he wanted to see how she fought. So he had   
her spar with his younger son, at which she protested indignantly. After   
the sparring match, however, she was sufficiently humbled to keep her mouth   
shut and do exactly what Kakarot said.  
  
Goku took charge, teaching her to focus her energies without letting   
emotion get in the way. Emotions were a good motivator, he told her, but   
she couldn't let them control her. Ryuuko tried to follow his instructions   
precisely, but some of what he was telling her wasn't quite getting through.   
By the end of the day, Ryuuko felt that they had made little progress,   
despite both Goku and Gohan reassuring her that they had seen definite   
improvement in just a few hours.  
  
The next several days passed the same way. Ryuuko was getting used to her   
surroundings and the people, most of them very different from her own, in   
some ways, but very similar in others. She had to admit to herself that she   
may have even enjoyed being around them, though she was still more or less   
aloof to anyone but Goku and his sons. Vegeta had been avoiding her, but   
that suited her just fine. His lack of concern over the fate of the last   
Saiyans in the universe was something of a disasppointment to Ryuuko.  
  
Vegeta, meanwhile, had secreted himself away at Dende's Lookout. The   
Namek, now coming into his own as an adult, and as the Guardian of the   
Earth, simply let him be. He knew better than to intrude upon the Saiyan   
Prince's privacy. Vegeta had been shocked to learn that not all of his   
people had died when Frieza destroyed the planet. He had never forgiven   
Frieza for this, despite his callous attitude at the time. This had been   
quite a bit of his motivation to join with Kakarot and his friends in the   
fight against the effeminate alien.  
  
Truth be told, Vegeta carried with him a certain sense of guilt over what   
had happened. He felt he should have seen it coming, though he didn't know   
that Frieza had been responsible for the destruction of Vegeta-sei until   
years later. The fact that he was only a child when it had happened was   
little excuse as far as he was concerned. And now this woman, a girl,   
really, came from somewhere distant, claiming that a remnant of his people   
had survived. That news was shocking enough. To find that they were in   
trouble, doing the bidding of aliens more powerful than themselves, with   
little choice in the matter, made him angry. History seemed to be repeating   
itself.  
  
Vegeta was a loner, and always had been. He relied on no one but himself   
for a long time, and it was difficult to change that. Even now, knowing   
that he had Kakarot and the others as...friends, he supposed, he felt alone.   
He had long believed himself to be one of the last of a nearly extinct   
race, and that brought a lonliness he bore with great difficulty. It was in   
his nature to be strong, both physically and emotionally, but his habits   
over the years had made it nearly impossible for him to connect to anyone.   
The only person who seemed to understand and accept this was Bulma, and to a   
lesser extent, Trunks and Bra. They were his only family, and he regarded   
them with mixed feelings. He supposed that, somewhere deep down, he loved   
them. But he resented them somewhat as well. Saiyans, traditionally,   
didn't marry. They enjoyed carnal pleasures with one another when the mood   
struck them, certainly, and they had children, but their children were born   
fighters, and could survive on their own within weeks of birth. They were   
not a race of people who really needed each other. And yet...... perhaps on   
some level, they did.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. It was all very confusing. He didn't like to have   
to sort out his feelings about things, but the last few days had shaken him.   
What were his priorities? If he returned with the girl to New Vegeta, he   
was certain he could take his rightful place as the ruler of those people,   
despite the current governmental upheaval. But that would mean leaving   
Earth, and that, he realized, wasn't something he wanted to do. If he was   
truly honest with himself, he knew he wanted to see his daughter reach   
adulthood, and his son to reach and maybe exceed his own power, if it was   
possible. He wanted to stay with Bulma, who managed somehow to ease his   
lonliness without making a pest of herself. She was there to talk to if he   
felt he had anything to say, and kept him company in silence if he didn't.   
She anticipated his needs and provided simple comforts without him ever   
having had to ask. To ask for anything would have been a sign of weakness,   
and she seemed to understand that inherently. She was the one person who   
never seemed to want him to change, to fit some mold she thought would suit   
him better. She liked him, maybe even loved him, for who he was. And that,   
he thought, was possibly the purest kind of love.  
  
Love. There was a time he would have simply dismissed the entire concept   
out of hand. He didn't need anyone. But he also realized that the concept   
of love was a choice, and not necessarily an indication of weakness. After   
all, as powerful as he was, he was still capable of such an emotion.  
  
But how did that relate to the fact that at least some of his people were   
still alive and more or less well? Perhaps because he was considering the   
girl's request. Since he was being honest with himself, he also had to   
admit that he felt a certain desire to go with her and to help, but he   
couldn't just abandon his family. Even if he didn't necessarily need them,   
he knew that they needed him. Vegeta might have been many things, but   
irresponsible was not one of them. Honor was his highest priority, when it   
came right down to it. So, after a long internal debate, he came to the   
conclusion that the most honorable thing to do would be to help the girl,   
get it over and done with, and return to his relatively peaceful existance   
here. It was boring, certainly, but sometimes, boring was acceptable.  
  
Dende noticed that Vegeta seemed more at peace when he left hours later,   
and smiled to himself. He didn't know what it was that the Saiyan Prince   
had needed to sort out, but it seemed that he was, at least, satisfied.  
  
  
Vegeta found Ryuuko training in earnest under Kakarot's watchful eye. He   
watched for a moment without appearing to, silently approving of some   
things, though he thought Kakarot was being a bit easy on her. He walked   
by, pausing briefly when he was within her range of hearing.  
  
"I've decided I'll help you, in spite of your earlier insolence," he told   
her, then walked away.  
  
Ryukko was caught off guard, and she stopped, staring after him. Goku   
shook his head, a wry smile on his face. He, too, had noticed that Vegeta   
had finally found some inner peace. It had certainly taken long enough. He   
called out to Ryuuko to keep training, fully aware that she needed to stay   
at it if they were to have her in any kind of decent fighting condition   
before making the trip to New Vegeta. Their departure was planned   
tentatively for about a week from then. Judging from what she had told him   
of her last encounter with Yuroki, he hoped to have taught her to ascend to   
Super Saiyan by the time they were ready to leave.  
  
  
The week had passed quickly, Ryuuko training harder than she ever had   
before. Vegeta hadn't said more than a few words to her, or really anyone,   
since making his decision to go along. Goku had pushed Ryuuko to her   
limits, reminding her why she was training, what she'd be fighting for. And   
still she hadn't managed to achieve the level of Super Saiyan, though she   
had come very close several times.  
  
Now they were preparing to leave, against Goku's better judgement.   
Surprisingly, Vegeta had taken it upon himself to organize things, and now   
the Capsule Corp ship, a clumsy-looking sphere with four oblong boosters,   
stood ready in the yard behind the massive complex. Along with the Saiyans   
and their sons, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Tien piled into the ship,   
carrying a few personal belongings for the journey. Yajarobi had elected to   
stay home, to, as he put it, keep an eye on things. Oolong and Master Roshi   
were staying behind, as well as Goten, at his mother's behest. She had   
sceduled him an interview with a prestigious college, and it wouldn't do to   
have him cavorting around in space when his academic career was on the line.   
Puar, however, kept close to Yamcha, her loyalty to him unswerving,   
despite the danger they all faced. The little blue cat floated near his   
shoulder, making exclamations of worry now and then.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the others stood there, concerned, but resolute. Last   
to board the ship, Vegeta stopped and gave Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek   
before climbing in the hatch and shutting it without so much as a backward   
glance. Everyone stared, shocked at the uncharacteristic display of   
tenderness from the Saiyan Prince, however brief. He ignored them, taking   
his seat as Trunks engaged the engines and took the ship out of the   
atmosphere.  
  
No one noticed as a smaller ship, a Saiyan space pod, left the ground and   
tailed them at a distance.  
  
  
The Capsule Corp ship moved slower than the small, one-person pod Ryuuko   
had arrived in. It would take them yet another week to reach New Vegeta, if   
not longer. Goku took the opportunity to further his own training, sparring   
with holographic versions of opponents he'd faced over the years on a level   
of the ship where gravity could be adjusted up to ten times that of the   
Earth's. Ryuuko, Gohan, and Trunks followed his lead and spent time   
training as well. Well aware of Kakarot's goals for Ryuuko, Vegeta kept an   
eye on the young woman serruptitiously.  
  
When he chanced to catch her alone, he approached her. Ryuuko wondered   
what he wanted, still unsure precisely what to think of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"You'll never become a Super Saiyan," he told her quietly, "if you continue   
training the way you have been." He paused and looked at her appraisingly.   
"I don't know if you even really have it in you."  
  
Ryuuko bristled, but didn't say anything. Vegeta could sense her anger,   
boiling beneath the surface. She just needed the right motivation to bring   
it out.  
  
"I'll give you a hint," he continued, a touch of condescention in his   
voice. "It's not how hard you train, but your inent when you train. Keep   
that in mind, and you might survive this."  
  
The Saiyan girl glared at his back as he walked away once more, smiling to   
himself. Ryuuko knew he was pushing her buttons, but to what end, she   
wasn't sure. Even so, he made sense, no matter how arrogant he was, and she   
decided to take his advice. She thought for a long time, reflecting on the   
events that had brought her here, what had caused her to seek out the Saiyan   
Prince's help in the first place. Images flashed into her mind: her people   
toiling for the aliens and reaping no benefit from it; her people suffering   
and starving at the hands of these enemies; the expression on Yuroki's face   
as he swore to her that he'd do whatever it took to help eradicate the alien   
threat.  
  
Ryuuko growled, all her anger rising to the surface. Clenching her fists,   
she began to power up, feeling her ki energy rise in response. She managed   
to surpass her highest power level; she could feel the change coming. It   
was as if every cell in her body were charged with electricity. Her hair   
rose as though blown upward by wind, and her fighting aura was tinged with a   
golden light. Gritting her teeth, the Saiyan woman willed her power level   
to keep rising. She was almost there. The deckplates beneath her feet   
rattled, dangerously close to being yanked right from underneath her by the   
power she was generating. And then......she lost it. The power left her   
body in a rush and she dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.  
  
Why? Why couldn't she manage it? She had sufficient motivation. Gohan   
had explained the theory behind becoming a Super Saiyan, and she thought she   
understood it. Yet there was a barrier there that she was unable to cross.  
  
  
The Capsule Corp ship set down atop a small rise overlooking the main   
settlement on New Vegeta. They were far enough from the city that it would   
be some time before anyone noticed them. The party stepped out of the ship   
and surveyed the area. Even at this distance, they could tell that the city   
was grimy and not well kept. Large buildings, interspersed with tall   
smokestacks emitting clouds of noxious vapor, dotted the landscape. As they   
moved closer, they saw people bustling about, most of them in varying states   
of disarray. None of the Saiyan population seemed to take any notice of one   
another, let alone converse. Goku and Vegeta found this unnatural and   
disturbing.  
  
Vegeta led the way into the city, his eyes narrowed in disgust. The cities   
on his planet would never have been allowed to fall into such disrepair. A   
fat alien, whom Ryuuko recognized as Senna, spotted the group and stared at   
them for several minutes before waddling off as fast as his chubby legs   
would take him. She was certain he was running off to warn his superiors   
about the newcomers, but she wasn't too concerned. They continued through   
the dirty streets. As they proceeded, the large buildings gave way to long,   
low structures, which the Saiyan girl pointed out as barracks that housed   
the majority of the population. Instead of warriors, as they were meant to   
be, the Saiyans living in those squalid dwellings were workers in the   
numerous factories. Their wages, she told them, were almost nonexistant,   
and if anyone dared complain, they were taken away and never seen again.  
  
"Why don't they just wait for a full moon?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"This planet has no moon," Ryuuko replied. "When we found it, it had been   
destoyed. There's a large asteroid field on the other side of the planet,   
and we assumed that's what used to be the moon here."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No wonder these Saiyans are so weak. If there   
was a moon, those aliens you keep talking about wouldn't have stood a   
chance."  
  
Ryuuko shrugged. She knew the effects of a full moon from hearing older   
Saiyans talk about it, but she herself had never experienced it. All at   
once, laser fire erupted around them. Krillin and Yamcha hit the ground,   
not prepared to risk getting hit by a stray shot, though they fired ki   
blasts back at the origin of the lasers. Piccolo and Tien looked around,   
alert, seeking out the source of the laser fire before returning ki attacks   
of their own. Goku stood protectively in front of Ryuuko, while Vegeta just   
started blasting everything in sight. Gohan and Trunks powered up,   
deflecting the laser shots harmlessly away from themselves, protected by   
their fighting auras.  
  
Finding themselves at an impasse, several aliens and a few Saiyans emerged   
from cover, their laser pistols aimed at the group. Everyone else took   
their cue from Vegeta, who had stopped blasting things, and simply stood,   
looking stonily at the approaching attackers. Among the armed group was   
Senna, evidently the highest ranking member, as he stepped forward slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," he said simply. "And if you want to   
live, I suggest you get out of our way."  
  
Senna laughed derisively. "The Prince is dead. And look at you. You're   
no Saiyan. You don't even have a tail."  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Senna," Ryuuko told him calmly.  
  
"You keep out of this. Your head's worth a lot of money, so if you intend   
to keep it, it'll be you who needs to watch your mouth."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Vegeta stood there, his arms folded across his chest, impatient.  
  
"You will take me to whoever's in charge of all of...this." He waved a   
hand, indicating the city around them.  
  
Senna looked as if he couldn't decide whether to laugh at this creature's   
stupidity, or try to think of a witty retort. He settled instead for a   
halfhearted shrug.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
A new voice, this time. Ryuuko looked back. Behind the group of armed   
aliens stood Yuroki. Senna was only mildly surprised.  
  
"I don't care what you do with the rest of these cretins," he said, "but   
Ryuuko's mine, and so's the bounty."  
  
"You're too late, Yuroki. You had your shot. Now we're doing things my   
way."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," the tall Saiyan retorted. In his   
hand glowed a bright blue ball of energy.  
  
"Oh, really, you two are just pathetic," Vegeta growled. "And you're   
wasting our time."  
  
The Saiyan Prince clenched his fists and started to power up. The badly   
paved roadway trembled beneath their feet, and long cracks appeared,   
originating from where he stood. A wave of pure energy exploded all around   
him, knocking the armed aliens off their feet and sending them flying in all   
directions. He turned and walked away, muttering something under his breath   
about being unable to comprehend how his people could have been overcome by   
such weaklings. Ryuuko followed, but Goku hesitated.  
  
"I dunno," Goku began, "it might be easier to just let these guys lead.   
They seem willing to help."  
  
Vegeta turned, hoping that his longtime rival was joking. Unable to really   
tell what was going through his head, he frowned slighlty.  
  
"You're a moron, Kakarot."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Have it your way."  
  
The group started out again, Vegeta at the lead, leaving the armed party   
staring at them in shocked disbelief. Ryuuko pointed out the way as they   
walked. The aliens hastened to follow them, knowing it would look bad if   
this group charged into their headquarters ahead of them.  
  
It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for. It was easily   
the largest building in the city, and it wasn't as painfully dirty as the   
rest of them. Guards tried to stop them as they approached, but Vegeta   
simply shoved them away, unconcerned. Yuroki had passed the group of armed   
aliens and was catching up with the party from Earth. He was determined to   
get to Ryuuko, no matter what. He fired a light ki blast into their midst,   
causing Krillin, Yamcha, and Puar to dive for cover. Piccolo immediately   
turned and lobbed a ball of energy back at him. Yuroki dodged and a section   
of the wall collapsed. Puar emerged from hiding long enough to shake a tiny   
fist at the Saiyan, but quickly hid again as he took a shot at her.  
  
The powerfully built Namekian stepped away from the group.  
  
"I'll handle this," he said to Goku.  
  
Goku nodded, and they moved on, Yamcha and Krillin hurrying to keep up.   
Piccolo settled into a fighting stance. Yuroki glared. He didn't have time   
for this. Without another word, the Namekian fired off another ki shot.   
The Saiyan dodged and returned one of his own, but Piccolo deflected it with   
a wave of his hand. Angered now, Yuroki launched himself at his opponent,   
attacking with a flurry of punches. Piccolo blocked every one, then sent   
Yuroki flying with a well-placed uppercut. The Saiyan hit the hard cement   
of the floor several meters away, cracking it like an eggshell.  
  
Piccolo shook his head and turned to walk away and rejoin the group.   
Slowly, Yuroki stood up. His head pounded, but he charged another ball of   
energy, this one more powerful than the last, and launched it at the   
Namekian. It hit Piccolo full in the back, making him stumble. He wheeled   
on his opponent, staring at him coldly. Yuroki returned the stare and   
prepared to attack again. Piccolo, however, had other ideas.   
Concentrating, he extended the length of his arms, driving them down into   
the pavement below. Yuroki regarded him oddly, not sure what he was doing.   
All at once, Piccolo's arms broke through the floor just behind the Saiyan   
and wrapped around him several times, then pulled him off-balance.  
  
Yuroki struggled against this new threat, taking pot shots at the Namekian,   
disconcerted by his strange ability. Piccolo lengthened his arms even more,   
intent on finishing this fight quickly. The Saiyan sped upward, unable to   
break free of Piccolo's grip, and was driven through the ceiling above. The   
Namekian released his grip, then, and Yuroki dropped like a stone. This   
time, he didn't get back up. With a grim smile, Piccolo hastened in the   
direction the others had gone.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta led the party through the halls, striding boldly deeper   
into enemy territory. He kept a watchful eye ahead of them, though he was   
certain they wouldn't run into anything even remotely challenging. Puar,   
curled up on Yamcha's shoulder, kept watch at the back, while the two humans   
glanced around, looking for any signs of movement. Corridors intersected at   
regular intervals, but no one came to challenge their progress. Everything   
was still, and far too quiet.  
  
Piccolo caught up with them shortly, sporting minor bruises, but otherwise   
looking no worse for the wear. Ryuuko glanced at him questioningly, but he   
gave no indication of what had happened. In spite of everything, some part   
of her was concerned for Yuroki.  
  
At last, after what seemed like hours of walking around, the group emerged   
into a cavernous chamber. The room was roughly circular, and tiers of seats   
lined the walls. At the far end was a raised dais with a large, plain   
looking-throne, lacking any decoration except a large sheet of gold cloth   
draped haphazardly over it.  
  
"It looks like...some kind of arena," Krillin commented.  
  
Vegeta gave him a scathing look. "Brilliant observation."  
  
Suddenly, a booming voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Excellent. I have been expecting you."  
  
The nine of them looked around, each seeking the source of that voice.   
Puar, however, hid in Yamcha's shirt. A figure emerged from the shadows and   
stepped out onto the dais. He was tall, maybe eight or nine feet in height.   
Though humanoid in appearance, his skin was milky-white, shot through with   
streaks of grey. He wore a sleeveless shirt, exposing bulging muscles in   
his arms and chest, long pants, and high boots, all black. A sapphire-blue   
cape rested on his shoulders, long enough to drag on the ground. He folded   
his arms and regarded the party imperiously, red eyes glinting with   
malicious pleasure.  
  
"This shall be a most entertaining event," he concluded.  
  
Vegeta shot a glance at Goku, who shrugged non-committally. Ryuuko glared.   
She knew this creature well. The others simply stared stonily at the   
alien.  
  
"Permit me to introduce myself," the being said, after several long moments   
of silence. "My name is Shirudo. And you," he paused, gesturing at the   
group, "shall all have the honor of competing in my tournament. Only the   
worthiest among you shall face me personally."  
  
The alien smiled smugly. Vegeta snorted derisively and stepped forward.  
  
"This competetion of yours is not necessary. I will challenge you!"  
  
Laughter echoed through the arena. "You? Arrogant fool! And what makes   
you so special, hmm?"  
  
The Saiyan bristled inwardly but gave no outward sign of it. "I am   
Vegeta," he said simply.  
  
Shirudo laughed again, then signalled toward the only egress from the   
arena. Dozens of creatures, each a replica of Shirudo, save that they stood   
a few feet shorter, poured in, surrounding the fighters. Puar was snatched   
from Yamcha's arms and thrown roughly into a small cage. Yamcha retaliated,   
aiming a powerful punch at the head of the creature who had taken the little   
shapeshifter. There was a sharp crunch of bone, and Yamcha looked stunned   
for a moment before pulling his hand away. His hand throbbed with pain, and   
it was all he could do not to give voice to it. He had definitely broken   
his knuckles that time.  
  
"Gentlemen, allow my personal cadre of androids to see to your comfort,"   
Shirudo said amiably.  
  
The androids moved in, two of them taking hold of each of the fighters,   
then dragging them off to the sides to await further orders. Shirudo smiled   
coldly and pointed at Krillin.  
  
"The two humans, first, I think."  
  
Krillin and Yamcha were shoved forward, and they reluctantly moved to the   
center of the arena.  
  
"The rules," Shirudo said loudly, "are simple. No weapons. Your bare   
hands and energy attacks will more than suffice. And, you fight to the   
death."  
  
The two humans stared at the marble-skinned enemy in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Yamcha said.  
  
"No way!" Krillin responded simultaneously.  
  
"You will fight, or you will both be destroyed."  
  
The androids who had held them moved in menacingly. Krillin smiled and   
shifted into a fighting stance.  
  
"I like these odds a lot better."  
  
As one, the androids converged on the two fighters. The humans were fast,   
but the androids were much faster. Krillin quickly gave up on trying to   
fight from the ground and took to the air, raining ki blasts down on the   
androids. Yamcha followed his example, using his ki to push himself from   
the ground. Within seconds, however, the androids were after them, hovering   
silently, expending little energy. As a group, the androids raised their   
right hands, aiming at the two humans, and a blinding flash of light erupted   
from their palms. When the light cleared, Krillin and Yamcha were still in   
the air, but their energy levels had dropped dramatically. The other   
fighters watched, unable to aid them.  
  
Krillin broke away from the attackers and gathered his energy, forming a   
glowing golden disk above his head. Seeing his intent, Yamcha dove out of   
the way as his friend hurled the attack at the androids. The Destructo Disk   
bounced off the solid skin of the first android and richocheted into the   
wall, reducing a large section of seats to rubble. The androids turned on   
him as a collective. Together they vanished from sight, reappearing in a   
ring around the short human, and they rained blows on him with a speed he   
hadn't seen since Cell reached his perfect form.  
  
Yamcha launched into a series of inexplicable motions, focusing his energy.   
His eyes flicked up to the androids attacking his friend.  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist!!!!" he shouted as he threw a savage punch.  
  
A ghostly blue wolf's head flew directly at the androids. It hit the   
group, serving to distract them from Krillin. They flew at Yamcha. Krillin   
dropped to the dirt floor of the arena and didn't move. The androids   
proceeded to beat him as unmercifully as they had his friend. Within   
moments, he was lying on the arena floor as well, barely breathing. Puar   
cried out in dismay, watching from the tiny cage.  
  
  
Watching the fight, Ryuuko struggled violently against her captors. She   
glanced helplessly between Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you helping them?" she demanded   
angrily.  
  
"Settle down, Ryuuko," Vegeta told her.  
  
Goku fixed her with a compelling gaze. "They'll be all right. They know   
their limits."  
  
"They're all right?"  
  
She was confused. Both humans looked dead, or nearly so.  
  
"They will be," Goku whispered. "Don't worry."  
  
The discussion was interrupted. Shirudo stood, applauding.  
  
"Bravo," he said. "Wonderful. I do hope the rest of you will last a bit   
longer."  
  
He turned his gaze to the other fighters. They glared back at him. Two   
androids dragged the unconscious humans out of the arena. Shirudo looked   
the fighters over, sizing them up individually. He started to point to   
Piccolo when his attention was distracted by another arrival. The tall   
Saiyan stood at the arena's entrance, battered and bruised, surveying the   
scene imperiously.  
  
"Ah, Yuroki. What a pleasant surprise," Shirudo said.  
  
"Can it, Shirudo. You know what I'm here for."  
  
"What?" The alien feigned surprise. "If you're after the bounty, I'm   
afraid you're a bit late."  
  
"The girl wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," he snarled.  
  
"On the contrary, Yuroki. She came quite willingly. And you have failed   
in your mission."  
  
"What's the difference? I did what you said. I followed her, I made sure   
she got here, just like you told me. You never said she had to be in my   
custody."  
  
"You have outlived your usefulness to me, Yuroki," the alien said, sounding   
bored. "Good bye."  
  
Shirudo fired a massive blast of energy at the Saiyan, knocking him flat.   
This was followed up by a series of ki blasts that left the Saiyan unmoving   
in the dirt. Ryuuko grit her teeth, rage surging through her as she sensed   
Yuroki's energy drop down to nothing. Yuroki was no longer her friend, but   
she still cared for him at some level, and that came to the fore now. The   
androids tightened their grip on her as her power level jumped dramatically.   
Vegeta sensed it and glanced at her, a slight smirk on his face. Finally,   
he thought.  
  
The alien had noticed, also. He motioned her forward and the androids   
released her. She strode to the center of the arena, glaring at Shirudo.   
Ryuuko wanted revenge, he could tell, even for her enemy. As Yuroki's body,   
too, was dragged away, he stepped down from the dais.  
  
"You want to kill me, Ryuuko," he stated. "But you wouldn't have a chance.   
It is admirable that you still have feelings for him. However, he's dead   
and nothing you do can bring him back."  
  
"Maybe not, Shirudo, but you will pay for what you've done."  
  
This elicited a hearty laugh from the large alien. "Stupid monkey," he   
said. "You're no better than Yuroki was, and you're weaker."  
  
Shirudo signalled to the androids, and six of them now converged on the   
Saiyan woman. Ryuuko dropped into a defensive crouch, steeling herself for   
the inevitable. Her power level fluctuated, spiking, then dropping off as   
she mentally assessed her opponents. The androids wasted no time in   
attacking, their fists moving faster than the eye could see. Ryuuko   
responded instinctively, blocking as quickly as possible, but against six   
opponents, it wasn't enough. A kick to her midsection got through, knocking   
her clear back into the far wall. Rubble cascaded down, carrying her into   
an upper tier of seats.  
  
Ryuuko was on her feet again in an instant, her power level increasing once   
more. The androids disappeared as a group, then reappeared in a circle   
around her. Each of them seized her, purplish lightning crackling around   
them as they powered up. As one, the androids unleashed a stream of   
electricity into the young Saiyan. Ryuuko's body twitched involuntarily.   
This was it, she knew. She was going to die, just like Yuroki, just like so   
many others she had known. The thought of it, far from spurring her into a   
depression, fed her rage. Even as her muscles jerked convulsively, her   
power level rose steadily.  
  
It isn't fair, she thought. Yuroki went and got himself killed serving   
this bastard. And I couldn't do a damned thing about it!  
  
"Foolish girl," Shirudo said. "Did you really think you ever had a chance?   
You're not the first, Ryuuko, and you won't be the last. All your people   
will die."  
  
Ryuuko had heard enough. Shirudo's words did what she alone could not.   
The dam that had held back her potential broke. Energy exploded from the   
Saiyan woman in all directions, throwing the androids off. With a primal   
yell of fury, Ryuuko's power level spiked even higher. Her fighting aura   
shifted into an almost blinding gold color, and her hair stood on end,   
turning blonde as her eyes took on a blue-green hue. She hovered in midair,   
glaring down at Shirudo balefully, who regarded her with mild surprise.  
  
"Interesting. I've never seen this kind of power from a mere Saiyan   
before. But it's still not enough."  
  
Shirudo nodded to the androids, who had regrouped now. Again, they sped   
toward Ryuuko. She was prepared this time, and sent a powerful wave of   
energy at them, pushing them back. She flew higher, her back almost   
touching the domed ceiling of the arena, and peppered the androids with ki   
shots. The androids fired energy blasts of their own at her, but she   
vanished suddenly, moving so fast they couldn't even detect her presence.   
She stopped behind the group and dove at one with a kick, knocking the   
android from the sky. It hit the ground and sparks flew from a chest plate   
that had popped open. The androids turned on her as a group, hesitant now,   
trying to assess her energy and find a way to compensate for it.  
  
That hesitation was fatal for two more of the androids as Ryuuko blasted   
them out of the air as well. Three down, three to go. She could handle   
this. The remaining androids flew at her, attacking with a flurry of   
punches and kicks. Ryuuko blocked them all with ease, then drove her fist   
through the face of another, damaging it beyond repair. The two that were   
left rushed at the Saiyan woman and grabbed her by the arms. Ryuuko was   
amused, bordering on overconfident. She allowed the robotic beings to carry   
her higher, until they were near the ceiling once more. The androids   
tightened their grip and Ryuuko could feel their power levels rising as   
their mechanical bodies started to glow. Their cold metal skin turned   
white-hot, and Ryuuko shifted uncomfortably. The white light around the   
Saiyan became blinding, and, in an instant, there was a brilliant flash that   
expanded the width of the chamber. The fighters averted their eyes from the   
flash, all of them sensing a sudden spike in power, and then....nothing.  
  
Goku looked up first, searching for Ryuuko. The androids had   
self-destructed in an effort to destroy the girl. It was an old trick, one   
most of them were familiar with. Even Vegeta glanced to the top of the   
arena, but where the ceiling had been whole, now there was a gap opening to   
the sky above. There was no sign of the androids or Ryuuko, just dirt and   
stone cascading from the new hole in the roof. It would be a shame, in his   
opinion, for her to be destroyed so easily after attaining such power,   
particularly considering that those androids weren't nearly as strong as she   
was, even attacking in unison.  
  
Shirudo chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, so much for that. Saiyans are such entertaining creatures. Not   
good for much else, though."  
  
The big alien's glee was cut short, however. The fighters, no longer   
feigning fear or awe, had turned on the androids restraining them.   
Overpowering the androids was a simple feat for all of them but Tien and   
Piccolo. Both of them found themselves struggling just to hold their own   
until a series of ki balls rained down from above, littering the ground   
below with robotic ruins. Tien looked up, surprised to see Ryuuko standing   
at the edge of the gaping hole in the ceiling. He waved, but she didn't   
seem to see him. All at once, her hair returned to its light brown color   
and her energy dropped to well below normal. Piccolo took to the air and   
caught her as she toppled over the edge. He and Tien retreated to the side   
of the arena to look after her while the rest of the fighters arrayed   
themselves in front of the dais.  
  
Shirudo seemed even more amused. All four of those remaining, Vegeta,   
Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, had gone Super Saiyan in order to dispose of the   
androids. Now they stood before the alien, silent challenge in their faces.   
It was Goku who spoke first.  
  
"It's over, Shirudo. Your time on this planet has come to an end," he said   
firmly.  
  
"As impressive as the four of you are, I find that a rather absurd notion,"   
the alien replied mildly.  
  
"You're all talk," Vegeta opined, plainly disgusted with the whole   
situation. "If you were a real warrior, you'd have faced one of us by now."  
  
"Impudent little Saiyan."  
  
Shirudo stepped down from the dais, towering over the companions. A swift   
backhand sent Vegeta sliding across the floor, digging a furrow in the loose   
dirt. Vegeta was on his feet in an instant, flying at Shirudo with a hard   
punch. His fist met the alien's jaw, but the strike had seemingly no   
effect. It was as if the alien was made of stone, but a stone harder than   
any the Saiyan Prince had ever encountered.  
  
  
Piccolo watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes. Tien glanced at him.  
  
"They're going to need all the help they can get," the triclops commented.  
  
"Yeah," the Namekian agreed gruffly. "They are."  
  
He reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a sensu bean, then   
handed the pouch to Tien.  
  
"I'll take care of her. Go find what's happened to the others."  
  
Tien accepted the pouch with a silent nod, then took off at a dead run back   
the way they had come. Piccolo pushed the tiny bean into Ryuuko's mouth and   
tilted her head, forcing her to swallow, but his eyes were on the fight   
unfolding before him the whole time.  
  
Vegeta attacked relentlessly, his hands moving lightning fast. No matter   
where he struck, however, the blows had seemingly no effect on the alien.   
Shirudo didn't even bother to block. He hit Vegeta hard in the chest with   
his palm and sent him to the ground again. The Saiyan was resilient,   
however, and shook it off quickly. It was time to change tactics. He took   
aim with the first two fingers of his right hand, supporting his wrist with   
his left, and fired off a beam of energy. The beam bounced harmlessly off   
Shirudo's marble-like skin and blew a hole in the arena wall.  
  
Ryuuko roused in time to see Shirudo open his mouth. She had seen him do   
this before, and she knew what was coming.  
  
"Vegeta, look out!" she cried.  
  
The Saiyan sprang out of the way just as a beam of light hit where he'd   
been standing. Where the beam struck, a sticky bluish-white substance   
bubbled and steamed before melting through several feet of the floor   
beneath. Shirudo launched another beam from his mouth, and Vegeta took to   
the air. He peppered the alien with ki shots, to no avail. The alien   
returned fire, the power behind his enegy attacks catching the Saiyan by   
surprise.  
  
  
Tien roamed the corridors, glancing around, searching for his friends. He   
could feel Krillin's energy, but only faintly. Following his instincts led   
him deeper and deeper through the maze of hallways in the oddly deserted   
fortress. At last, he took another turning, and he began to feel Yamcha's   
energy, too. An overpowering smell wafted through an open door. He headed   
for it and peered inside. Garbage was piled up everywhere. As Tien's eyes   
adjusted to the dimmer light, he could see where his friends and the Saiyan   
had been dumped unceremoniously on top of a pile of broken electronics. Two   
androids were piling trash onto a conveyor belt that led to an industrial   
incinerator. Tien knew he had to work fast.  
  
He crept into the room, purposely keeping his power level low enough not to   
attract any unwanted attention. Gently, he moved his friends away from the   
garbage, then fed them each a sensu bean. Yamcha and Krillin were   
disoriented for a few moments. Yamcha was about to ask how the others were   
faring against the alien, but Tien held a finger to his lips and gestured at   
the androids, still working at loading trash onto the conveyor belt. One of   
them started walking toward them, evidently ready to start disposing of the   
pile of trash nearest them, and the small group moved away. The Saiyan,   
still lying amid the broken electronics, groaned softly and shifted, but   
didn't regain consciousness.  
  
Tien looked at his companions, both of whom shrugged noncommittally. He   
turned his attention back to the Saiyan. Part of him wanted to leave him   
there. He had been in service to the enemy they were fighting, and he'd   
certainly shown no sign of having any sort of conscience. On the other   
hand, he remembered when Vegeta had been much younger, and very similar to   
Yuroki. He'd turned out all right, Tien supposed. Goku was constantly   
telling them all that everyone deserved a chance, that there was some good   
in every living being, and in most cases, he was right. It might've been a   
foolish thing to do, but Tien pulled the Saiyan aside, as well, and popped a   
sensu bean in his mouth. Then the three of them moved on, concentrating on   
finding their way back to the arena.  
  
  
Shirudo closed the distance between himself and Vegeta in a single leap   
that carried him clear across the length of the arena. He grabbed the Super   
Saiyan by his shirt and lifted him up. The alien's fist crashed into   
Vegeta's face with a sickening crunch. Blood flowed freely from Vegeta's   
broken nose. Recovering quickly, Vegeta started to power up even more, his   
energy rising steadily. There was a flash of light, and a surprised Shirudo   
loosened his grip. Blue lightning crackled around and through Vegeta's   
battle aura. He pushed away from the alien as his energy increase carried   
him to Super Saiyan level two. With a sneer, he launched himself at the   
alien, lashing out with his fists.  
  
Shirudo was momentarily caught unawares. Vegeta's fury drove him back down   
the length of the arena. Then the alien brought up both arms to block and   
he maneuvered away from the Saiyan.  
  
"So, you've been hiding your real strength. Very smart. However, if you   
think this is all I'm capable of, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Less talk," Vegeta retorted. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
The alien made a mock bow. "As you wish."  
  
Shirudo clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he focused his internal   
energy. The four watching could feel the spike in power as the alien's   
appearance changed subtly. The grey streaks in his skin became darker, more   
pronounced, and his muscles grew bulkier. He stopped and nodded to Vegeta,   
indicating that he was ready. Wasting no time, the Saiyan Prince rushed at   
his opponent, but was met with greater opposing force. Shirudo shoved him   
back almost effortlessly, then fired a blast of energy at him. Vegeta   
responded with his own blast of ki, but it still had no effect on the   
monstrous alien. The entire arena shook each time one opponent hit the   
other. The sheer power they were giving off loosened the already badly   
cracked ceiling, and now and then, great slabs of concrete came crashing to   
the ground.  
  
The alien, now stronger than Vegeta, grabbed him and pulled him into a   
bone-crushing bear hug. The Saiyan struggled violently, fighting now to   
simply draw a breath. Goku was prepared to step in, but before he could   
make a move, Trunks darted forward and started pelting the alien with   
concentrated energy shots. Shirudo, distracted, let Vegeta drop to the   
ground, and turned on Trunks. He opened his mouth, a bright glow coming   
from deep within. Vegeta watched as he regained his ability to breathe,   
helpless to do much else for the moment. He tensed, seeing the beam of   
energy speeding toward his son, then relaxed as the young man vanished   
completely. Trunks reappeared in the air behind Shirudo.  
  
"Looking for me?" he queried innocently. Then he fired a ki blast at the   
alien and disappeared once more.  
  
Shirudo looked around for the young man, frustrated. "Come on out, you   
little coward!"  
  
Vegeta took advantage of Shirudo's distraction to pump up his own power a   
little higher. He rushed at the alien and rammed a fist right into his gut.   
The alien sailed backwards and landed squarely on his rump. Vegeta   
regarded him imperiously.  
  
"You have no right to speak to my son that way."  
  
Goku and Gohan blinked and gazed at Vegeta. Had they really heard that?   
The two exchanged glances. Goku shrugged and smiled slightly. Gohan shook   
his head. This was definitely shaping up to be the strangest day he'd ever   
had. Shirudo, however, grinned maliciously.  
  
"Your son, huh? It figures. Both weak."  
  
Shirudo spotted Trunks hovering nearby from the corner of his eye. With a   
startling suddenness, he turned and fired another beam from his mouth.   
Trunks dodged, but he wasn't fast enough, and within seconds, he was covered   
in the odd, sticky substance. He struggled against it as it clung to his   
arms and legs and seemed to grow heavier, dragging him back to the ground.   
The substance was hot, bubbling, and it seemed to expand as if trying to   
cover his entire body. The alien's fighting aura took on an odd whitish   
glow. All at once, Trunks' hair and eyes returned to their normal color and   
he dropped to the ground. As this happened, the alien's power level jumped   
again.  
  
"No," Vegeta whispered.  
  
Shirudo turned. "Oh, yes," he said, smiling wickedly  
  
The alien reached out and grabbed Vegeta by the throat, lifting him off his   
feet. The Saiyan fired blast after blast of energy, but only succeeded in   
making Shirudo tighten his grip.  
  
"Now, it's your turn," he said, and opened his mouth once more.  
  
Vegeta pried at the alien's fingers, seeing the glow coming from within the   
creature. He wasn't about to let Shirudo pull the same trick on him. The   
alien would pay; Vegeta would see to that personally. Disgracing his people   
and harming his son were unforgiveable. With a primal yell, Vegeta's power   
level jumped again, and lightning surrounded him, flashing wildly. His   
hair, already a golden-blonde, grew even longer, and his eyebrows   
disappeared as his muscles expanded in girth. Still, the alien did not drop   
him. This was precisely what Shirudo wanted: more power.  
  
All at once, something bowled the both of them over. Vegeta took advantage   
of Shirudo's distraction to break away from him. Goku stood a short   
distance away, having transformed, also, nearly matching the Saiyan Prince   
in power. The alien glared at both of them, realizing that it was Goku who   
had kept him from unleashing his beam and absorbing Vegeta's energy, too.   
He aimed a punch at Goku's head.  
  
  
Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha arrived back at the arena just in time to see   
Shirudo's fist slam into the side of Goku's head. The Saiyan stumbled   
backward, but shook it off with ease. They edged their way to where Piccolo   
and Ryuuko sat, watching the fight. Puar, forgotten in all the excitement,   
let out a squeal of joy upon seeing Yamcha safe. She pried at the bars of   
the cramped cage for what must've been the hundredth time, but it was no   
use.  
  
Together, they watched as the two combatants moved back and forth along the   
length of the arena, sometimes taking to the air, but neither gaining the   
upper hand. Shirudo's stamina, however, seemed limitless. While Vegeta was   
certainly beginning to tire, and Goku even started to show signs of wear,   
Shirudo wasn't even breathing hard. Even so, Goku traded punches with the   
alien, determined to find some way to make every hit count. He never struck   
the same place twice, choosing, instead, to seek a vulnerable point. The   
problem was, Shirudo didn't seem to have any. His skin was solid, and   
evidently impervious to energy attacks.  
  
No one seemed to notice as Yuroki walked in. Taking in the scene at a   
glance, he moved off to a side away from the fighters. His eyes narrowed as   
he watched Shirudo fight. He was toying with his opponent, Yuroki knew.   
Shirudo wasn't quite at his maximum power yet, and with that added ability   
to absorb the fighting energy of any other living being, his power was   
potentially without bounds. Goku dodged a hard, but clumsy hook, only to be   
met with a kick to the midsection. He disappeared, reappearing directly   
behind the alien, and drove his knee into Shirudo's back. Yuroki shook his   
head. When Shirudo had nearly killed him, it had been a real eye opener,   
and it had given him something to think about. Yuroki also was aware,   
however vaguely, that the three eyed man had given him something to revive   
him, and this, too, bore consideration. Yuroki was not a great thinker, but   
he was, at least, well in touch with his emotions, and he realized that his   
sense of morality had been terribly askew recently. What he did now would   
not excuse his actions, but it would determine the course of his future. He   
knew this instinctively, and, as Shirudo grabbed Goku in a full nelson, he   
made his decision.  
  
Shirudo's fighting aura began to glow a reddish color as his power level   
rose, topping even Goku's maximum strength. He was charging his ki, and the   
Saiyan was fairly certain he didn't want to see what it was the alien was   
preparing for. Vegeta spotted Yuroki striding across the arena floor, and   
wondered briefly how the Saiyan had recovered so quickly. It wasn't   
important just now, however. It was up to Vegeta to help Kakarot before the   
alien destroyed him. And he had an idea.  
  
Smiling smugly, pleased with his plan, Vegeta formed a small ball of energy   
in his hand. He tossed it high into the air, where it hovered for just a   
moment, before expanding both in size and in brightness, until it simulated   
the light of a full moon.  
  
"Yuroki!" Vegeta called, and he pointed at the pseudo-moon hanging in the   
air.  
  
The Saiyan looked up, his eyes traveling to where the Saiyan Prince   
pointed. Immediately, he became entranced, gazing at the orb of light.   
Even Shirudo had been distracted momentarily. Passing it off as   
unimportant, he turned his attention back to destroying his opponent.   
Yuroki's eyes turned white as he continued to stare, transfixed, at the   
energy ball. In almost the blink of an eye, the Saiyan grew to enormous   
proportions, sprouted brown fur all over his body, and his face elongated   
into that of an ape. Yuroki let out a mighty roar that shook the entire   
building to its foundations. Shirudo glanced up, shocked. He hadn't known   
Saiyans could do that. Dropping Goku, he turned to face the giant monkey.  
  
Goku gave Vegeta a look that clearly indicated that he believed he was   
insane. Vegeta walked over to join him.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," he assured him calmly, watching Shirudo lob an   
energy blast at Yuroki.  
  
The Oozaru roared again, enraged at the pain the small man had caused. He   
opened his mouth and unleashed a red beam of ki at the alien. Shirudo took   
the full force of it directly to the chest, and was knocked backward. Goku   
paused to consider their situation while their enemy was distracted.   
Neither of them could defeat the alien alone, he had already determined that   
much. He was fairly certain that Shirudo was still holding back, that there   
was some reserve of power yet untapped. And while Yuroki, in his Oozaru   
form, was providing a challenge, and a much-needed break, the alien would   
overcome him in time, and possibly absorb his energy as he had Trunks'.   
That would more than likely put an end to the fight right then and there.   
There seemed to be only one solution.  
  
"Vegeta," Goku began, "there's only one way out of this."  
  
"Is that so, Kakarot? And just what is your brilliant solution?"  
  
"Fusion."  
  
Vegeta looked at him in surprise, half horrified at the thought. "No way."  
  
"I'm not happy about it either," Goku told him bluntly. "But it's that, or   
go home right now. And our people need us."  
  
Vegeta frowned. He had never heard Kakarot speak about Saiyans in quite   
this way before. The Saiyan Prince glanced at the arena. Shirudo was   
backing Yuroki up now, and the others had retreated to the arena's entrance   
in an effort to stay out of the way. Gohan was occupied with trying to   
safely remove the sticky substance from Trunks and get him out of there.   
Vegeta could see where the substance had burned his son's skin, raising red   
welts. His gaze narrowed with determination.  
  
"Fine," he said at last. "Let's get this over with."  
  
As the battle between the monstrous Oozaru and the marble-skinned alien   
raged on, Goku began a series of bizarre movements. He shifted into stances   
and odd positions that looked to be somewhere between martial arts and   
dance. Vegeta, ignoring the self-consciousness associated with this   
particular technique, mirrored him exactly, both of them concentrating on   
making everything go just right. At last, the strange and complicated   
ritual was nearly finished. The two of them touched their forefingers   
together, and disappeared in a flash of light. When it cleared, one man   
stood where two had been: Gogeta.  
  
Shirudo glanced over at the fused form, momentarily confused. This   
presumably new arrival looked a little like both of the Saiyan warriors, but   
not entirely like one or the other. He had the same blond hair reaching   
down to the small of his back, and he lacked eyebrows as well. He carried   
himself with a haughty confidence, bordering on arrogant, and he had the   
resonance of both of the warriors. Yuroki, still in his beast form, lay on   
the ground, barely conscious. Gogeta advanced on the alien.  
  
"Your time is up, Shirudo," he said, his voice echoing eerily.  
  
"We'll see about that," the alien returned, settling into a fighting   
stance.  
  
Gogeta smirked. "First off, why don't you stop hiding your true power? I   
was hoping for a challenge."  
  
"All right."  
  
With that, Shirudo clenched his fists as he powered up again. His power   
level jumped dramatically, nearly matching that of Gogeta's, but not quite.   
It was as far as he could go, and the alien reckoned that a slight   
difference in energy wouldn't necessarily determine the outcome of the   
fight. His skin became harder as he reached this new stage, and the grey   
streaks turned a bright silver. This, then, would be the final battle.  
  
Gogeta rushed at the alien with a strong straight punch. Shirudo   
simultaneously ran at his opponent. The two became a tangled, confused blur   
as they kicked and punched at one another, each blocking and countering,   
only to be blocked again. It seemed to be a nearly even match. Gogeta   
surmised this, and backed off. He charged a ball of energy and threw it at   
the alien, knocking him to the ground. Shirudo was back on his feet in an   
instant, hurling an energy attack of his own. Gogeta smacked it out of the   
way, sending the energy flying through the hole in the roof to dissipate   
harmlessly in the atmosphere.  
  
The fight continued, ki blasts racing through the air, the warriors   
clashing again and again. They took to the air. Shirudo launched his   
energy leeching beam, but Gogeta dodged effortlessly.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was scooping up Trunks' inert form in his arms. He had   
worked at the power draining substance with small, controlled blasts of ki   
until he had managed to remove it entirely from the younger man's skin and   
clothing. But this had an unexpected effect; it edged Shirudo's own power   
up a little higher, and he became more powerful than Gogeta, if only by a   
few degrees. Gogeta sensed the slight change, and he backed off, trying to   
buy himself enough time to come up with a strategy. He had just under   
thirty minutes to defeat the alien. But Shirudo was unrelenting, and he   
attacked again, not giving the Saiyan a chance to think.  
  
Gogeta flew up higher, mustering his energy. Then he took aim with both   
hands.  
  
"Final Flash!!!" he shouted as a blue-white wave of energy erupted from   
his palms.  
  
The energy wave hit Shirudo full on, driving him into the ground, and   
pushing him back, rending a large trench in the ground as he slid. The   
alien lay still for a moment, then pulled himself to his feet. His   
stone-like skin was discolored in some places, the first sign of injury   
he'd yet shown. He cracked his neck and ignored the soreness starting to   
build in his shoulders. He would have to end this quickly. Taking to the   
air again, Shirudo fired a multitude of blasts in quick succession at his   
opponent, intending this to be his last attack.  
  
Gogeta blocked as many of the shots as he could, but they were coming too   
fast even for himself to handle. One shot struck his shoulder, another his   
midsection, and many more pelted him in other places, knocking him to the   
floor. When the smoke and light cleared, he was standing once more, a smug   
look on his face. He had one trick left. Reaching deep within himself, he   
concentrated on raising his own energy. He could go a little higher yet,   
but would it be enough?  
  
  
Having finally gotten Trunks safely out of harm's way, Gohan stood on the   
sidelines, watching the fight, and wishing there was something he could do   
to help. But this was beyond him. The others looked on in awed silence.   
Shirudo waited, letting Gogeta reach his maximum potential. Then, when he   
sensed the other could go no higher, he unleashed another beam of energy   
from his mouth, intent on both ending the battle and gaining the energy this   
being generated. Gogeta, however, was prepared, and he vanished just as the   
beam went sailing through the space he had previously occupied. He   
reappeared just slightly above Shirudo, and brought both hands crashing down   
in a double axehandle strike. The alien dropped to one knee under the force   
of the blow. Hastily, he fired a ki blast at his opponent.  
  
Gogeta disappeared again, but Shirudo was onto him this time. He turned as   
he sensed the other's approach and blocked a kick aimed at the small of his   
back. He caught Gogeta's leg and held him there while he slammed his fist   
into his jaw. Gogeta's head whipped roughly to the side, but he ignored the   
pain. A savage backhand loosened Shirudo's grip and sent him flying into a   
row of seats midway up the side of the arena. Gogeta phased out, using   
Instant Transmission, then phased back in right where Shirudo was about to   
land. A well-placed kick dropped the alien to the ground.  
  
Shirudo was finally beginning to wear down. Even he had limits.   
Unfortunately for Gogeta, he was already tiring when the fight had begun.   
The alien got to his feet, a slight trace of blood trickling from a split   
lip. With a savage snarl, the alien leapt into the air, but Gogeta had   
already vanished again. He reappeared just long enough to swing a punch at   
Shirudo, then was gone again. Gogeta continued, moving so fast he became   
invisible until he slowed down to unleash a strike, then disappearing in the   
blink of an eye once more. Shirudo couldn't hope to keep up, but his senses   
warned him when Gogeta neared. He was prepared for most of the attacks,   
blocking a number of them successfully. Yet still more got through, and   
Gogeta could tell the alien's stamina was giving out.  
  
Even so, this tactic wasn't working quickly enough. Time was running   
short. Gogeta opted to go for the most basic technique in his repertoire.   
He hovered, gathering energy. Shirudo waited as the Saiyan cupped his hands   
at his hip.  
  
"Ka....."  
  
A small blue ball of concentrated energy formed in Gogeta's hands.  
  
"Me....."  
  
Shirudo frowned, and began gathering energy of his own.  
  
"Ha....."  
  
The energy ball pulsed with bright light, growing steadily larger.  
  
"Me....."  
  
The alien opened his mouth, knowing it was his last opportunity to steal   
his opponent's power.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The swirling energy ball expanded into a powerful wave as Gogeta thrust his   
hands forward. Shirudo's beam shot from his open mouth at the same time.   
The energy wave pushed it back, overpowering the considerably weaker beam.   
Shirudo's eyes widened in disbelief, watching the energy wave coming   
straight at him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The attack broke   
over the alien's body, knocking him through one of the arena walls, and   
further. He sailed through the air, finally coming to rest when the beam   
had carried him as far as it could. He hit the side of another building,   
somewhere in the distance, then dropped to the ground, creating a small   
crater.  
  
Gogeta, relying again on Instant Transmission, followed. He wanted to make   
sure this opponent was down for good. Jaw set with a grim determination, he   
appeared just above the place where Shirudo fell and launched blast after   
blast of energy until he could sense nothing from the alien. Certain that   
Shirudo's reign of oppression was over, the Saiyan Instant Transmissioned   
back to the arena. As he set down on the dirt floor, a blinding flash   
erupted from his body, leaving two separate entities standing there.  
  
The other fighters rushed to greet their companions. Ryuuko was the first   
to reach them, and she threw her arms around Goku's neck in a spontaneous   
display of affection. Everyone began talking all at once, their attention   
mainly focused on Goku. Vegeta moved slightly away from the group and   
simply watched. Ryuuko spotted him and approached, kneeling before him.  
  
"My Prince," she began without preamble, "a thousand apologies for what I   
said about you earlier. You are truly the rightful ruler of our people."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I didn't need you to tell me that."  
  
Ryuuko hid a smile. "No, Sire, you didn't. Just know that from this day   
forward, you have my undying loyalty."  
  
"Good. I have plans for you yet, Ryuuko."  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
"You'll find out in good time."  
  
With that, he walked away, out the arena's entrance, disappearing from   
sight. The others followed shortly, Ryuuko straggling behind, lost in   
thought. She didn't notice Yuroki's approach until he grabbed her by the   
arm. The young Saiyan woman spun, ready to strike, but stopped short,   
looking up at her former friend. Something in his demeanor had changed. He   
was still strong, still full of determination, but it was as if he had   
regained his senses after a long bout of mild insanity. Even so, Ryuuko   
couldn't quite forget the things that he had done, and she pulled away from   
him, hurrying to rejoin her companions.  
  
Yuroki took to the air, angry that she wouldn't even talk to him. Granted,   
he had tried to kill her on a couple of occasions, but that shouldn't matter   
now. He would make her talk to him, but his priority right this minute was   
clothes. Not only was it somewhat unnerving to turn into a giant monkey,   
but it also rendered what he'd been wearing entirely useless.  
  
  
Word of what had been going on inside Shirudo's fortress had traveled   
quickly. It was nearly dark outside now, but a large crowd of Saiyans had   
gathered at the entrance, waiting for the fighters. When the ten companions   
emerged, battered and weary, a loud cheer went up from the crowd. Puar,   
having been freed from the cage by Yamcha, stared at the Saiyans in awe,   
then ducked into Yamcha's shirt. Ryuuko rushed into the mass of people, and   
started talking animatedly with someone, glancing back and pointing at   
Vegeta.  
  
The group of fighters pushed their way through the mob, wanting nothing   
more than a chance to rest. A few of the elder Saiyans, those who had been   
among the first to colonize this planet, recognized Vegeta and bowed   
respectfully as he passed. Slowly, and with many hinderances, they made   
their way back to the ship that had brought them. Wearily, they collapsed   
inside and took a well-deserved rest. Even Ryuuko came to join them, later   
in the evening. The sounds of a massive celebration surrounded them long   
into the night.  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The next day, the fighters prepared to leave. Ryuuko was watching   
silently. She supposed she should have just been satisfied that her problem   
was over with, but she knew she would miss the others, despite knowing them   
only briefly. However, it was up to her, now, to help rebuild her people's   
civilization, and to make sure that they would be united against another   
threat like this, if one ever came again. She glanced up, sensing Yuroki's   
approach. He walked over to where she was standing, feeling rather awkward.   
He simply stood there for a while, thinking. Words didn't usually come   
easily to him, unless he was taunting an opponent. Before he could speak,   
however, a small party of Saiyans walked in their direction, heading for the   
ship, and obviously very intent on something. Ryuuko and Yuroki looked on   
as one of the Saiyans said something to Trunks, who nodded and disappeared   
into the ship. Vegeta emerged a moment later, looking at them curiously.  
  
They conversed for several long minutes, during which time, Vegeta gestured   
at both Ryuuko and Yuroki a number of times. The Saiyans asked him   
something, at which he shook his head. Then he approached the two of them,   
and told them what he had decided. Yuroki, he felt, was worthiest among the   
Saiyan population to serve as regent in his stead. Ryuuko, on the other   
hand, would be Yuroki's advisor. Together, he admonished them, it was their   
responsibility to get the cities cleaned up, run off the rest of the aliens,   
and generally make the planet fit for habitation by Saiyans. They both   
protested, neither really wanting to work with the other in light of the   
recent past. Vegeta offered them an alternative which involved them being   
blasted into the next dimension. Naturally, Ryuuko and Yuroki took the   
first option.  
  
By the time the ship was ready to leave, a large gathering had come to see   
them off. Ryuuko had thanked Kakarot and Gohan profusely for their   
training, and everyone that had come with her for their help. Vegeta didn't   
say anything for a moment when she spoke to him, and when he did, it was   
only to warn her that he would return at random intervals unannounced, and   
that the next time he came back, the world needed to be in a lot better   
shape. Again in charge of piloting, Trunks engaged the engines. Krillin   
waved as he closed the hatch, and the ship lifted off from the ground.   
Ryuuko watched until it was out of sight.  
  
Yuroki, who had stayed with her, turned to her now. "So... what do you   
think? Can we make this work?"  
  
"Yuroki," she replied, "I think we don't have a lot of choice. As long as   
you don't have another lapse in judgement, I won't have to hurt you."  
  
The tall Saiyan opened his mouth to say something in his own defense, but   
he stopped short, noticing a difference in the way she carried herself, as   
well as her base energy reading. Now was probably not a good time to argue.   
Instead, he followed after as Ryuuko walked away from the clearing and   
back toward the city.


End file.
